Resident Evil: Do or Die Pt2 (Discovery)
by Evan K. Macerda
Summary: Upon receiving an assignment to destroy project rayne, Evan and Leon will find out that there is more than one threat that they must worry about


It's been 13 years since that incident in Raccoon City, and now someone wants to start another bio-weapon attack. I made a promise to myself that I will put a stop to anything that threatens anyone's life, and I have an intention of keeping it. I was called in by my division leader, Agent Leon S. Kennedy for mission briefing. He seems to be quite the guy the agency usually sends on the most suicidal missions and he picked me to help with the infiltration of Kenko. No wonder I was suddenly picked out to carry out a top-secret assignment, what I don't get though is why I was the one he chose and not some of the other agents. Maybe he knows that I have dirty blood? Or maybe he knows that I was a Raccoon City survivor? Nah, I don't think the D.S.O. would just give away information about me to just anyone. Nevertheless, I accepted the assignment. I went to the armory and got suited up with the "Silver Ghost", a 9mm handgun I've favored in so many missions, a FN Five-seveN backup firearm, a Mercworx Sniper Combat knife, a hidden blade that I made myself based on the Assassin's Creed video game, a pair of tactical fingerless gloves and a tactical 5.11 t-shirt under all that with a Hoodie Jacket to go with it. Leon came in the armory unexpectedly and had a conversation with me. "Hey, Evan right?" he said. "That's my name." I replied. "You still got those skills of survival from when you were 13?" he remarked. I was shocked to hear that he knows about me being in Raccoon City. I extended the hidden blade that I wore on my left wrist and faced him. "How do you know about me? About Raccoon City? Oswell sent you, didn't he?" I said to him. "Nice blade, put it away. I'm not here to fight. I was an officer in Raccoon City for a day, the day that the outbreak occurred. I was entitled to know everything about Raccoon City. I barely escaped with **Claire Redfield** of Terra Save and **Agent Sherry Birkin**. And I don't know who this Oswell is, sorry." He explained. "What? Did you say Sherry? Sherry Birkin? She's alive?" I asked as I retracted my wrist blade. "Yes, she works here in the D.S.O. as an undercover agent. She told me she lost a friend who was taking care of her before Claire rescued her." He said in reply. I sighed in relief knowing that she's alive and felt disappointed in myself for leaving her to someone else to take care of her, even after Ms. Birkin told me to be with her the whole time. I thought long and hard of my actions and would give anything to make things right. "Don't worry; she doesn't blame you for leaving her. You went out to find help." He said with compassion. I looked at him and just nodded. "Come on, we've got an attack to stop." He said. "Let's go." I replied.

We travelled by stealth chopper to a forest not far from the facility and moved in slowly. We walked for 30 minutes toward the objective and had finally arrived at the target zone. It was huge. It looked like a company from the city that's running as rich as Microsoft. "Tell me again how recent was the intel that we got from H.Q.?" I asked. "3 days ago, and it looks like they saw it too late." He replied. At the front yard, there were numerous guards. I saw a spot near our position that the patrol would be blind to and we proceeded carefully and quietly. It would be dangerous to let an entire facility know that we aren't friends just passing by to say hi. He told me that we should split up to cover more ground so he entered through the side entrance, we would get in touch though transmissions via codec. Luckily I practice parkour, I went scaling up the building to get in from the top entrance. When I got down from the top floor, I took down 3 guards with my hidden blade and checked out my data receiver for an update to where I may find the facility's main database. To my convenience it was only one floor below. Then an alarm came of saying that there's been an escape. When it came off, I got a transmission from Leon, "Evan, I've spotted the ones may that have triggered the alarm, I'm gonna go to them and try to get them out of here, you find Data on Cole and the project and meet me on the lobby.

Oh shit! I've been spotted. Go, hurry!" He said. "Understood, I'll get there ASAP, Evan out." I said in reply. I went down one floor and got to the main database. The data I saw was shocking; there is more than on Bio-Weapon project they were working on. The names in the folder are: Rayne Wesker, Lucifer, Aurora Latimer and David Xavier. There was also a file separate from the others containing information about Cole Wesker, the guy I was supposed to Assassinate while I was here. I saved the data in my Digi-Disk and went out of the room as fast as I could. I was running out of time, I had to get to Leon fast. I ran across the hall and was being followed by Kenko guards. I had taken down 3 that were following me and 10 more that I came across. I saw a large glass window at the end of the hall and looked outside. There was a platform outside that I could reach with parkour. I broke it open with 3 shots from the Silver Ghost. Guards were right behind me so I ran to the window, ran along the wall outside the broken window and jumped onto the platform. I dove into a weak window back into the same building. I was bleeding from the gunshot wound I received from one of the guards that chased me out of the window, but I had to go on. Leon called me thru codec.

Bleeding from gunshot

"Evan, where are you?" said Leon. "I'm on my way, just had a little trouble… agh!" I said in reply. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm alright, I just grazed my stomach. I'm on my way there, Evan out." I replied. "Wait, Claire Redfield's on the same floor as you, I told her to go to your location." He said. He ended the transmission and I heard someone running towards me. I raised both guns in case it was hostile. "Evan? Evan Macerda?" a voice asked. It was the same woman that took Sherry in Raccoon City. "You're Claire?" I asked. "Yes, Nice to meet you" she replied. "Thank you, for taking care of her back in Raccoon City. Let's go." I said to her. I told her not to ask about me or Raccoon. We went to the meeting point, united with Leon, and proceeded to finding the escapees. Guards took us by surprise and I had to split from them. "Go, now! I'll meet with you later." I said to them. I took down the guards one by one but got shot another time on my left side. I went to another route and tried to pass by those that didn't notice me. Then I heard a roar not far from me.

I reloaded both my guns, pressed my back against the wall and took a peek. It was a huge monster with a gatling gun.

I was stunned to see the sight of the thing. Suddenly it raised its weapon towards my direction and it was taken down by some man using only his palm. That was even scarier than seeing the monster itself. A girl was not far from her and they pointed guns at each other. The girl knocked the gun from the man and a conversation started. "So I see you are one of umbrella's experiments as well?" said the man. She stood there for a while before answering. "Yes." said the girl. They had some sort of I.D. number on their sleeves. The girl had **A-375c/9** on her while the man had **B-214a/7** on him. As they continued talking, I contacted Leon. "Leon, are these the people you were following? A blonde man and a short haired girl with I.D. numbers on their sleeves?" I asked. "That's them, follow them and don't let them see you." said Leon. "Understood, Evan out."


End file.
